eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Wicks
Dean Wicks made his first appearance on the 2nd January 2006. He is the son of Shirley Carter and Buster Briggs and the adoptive son of Kevin Wicks. Unknown to Dean, he fathered a child with Shabnam Masood, whom she abandoned. About Dean Dean is a charming, sexy scoundrel, who’s angry with the world and his place in it. He’s not academic, but savvy and street-smart. He grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, but has managed to turn his life around. As Dean returns to the Carter clan, will he be able to mend his bad-boy ways and get his relationship with Shirley back on track? About Hello people Deano came to Walford looking for his 'great auntie Pat Evans', whom he hadn't seen since he was a baby. Deano, a typical Wicks charmer, has already lost a potential friendship with Bradley Branning and a budding friendship with Stacey Slater, when he spiked the latter's drink and the former nearly went down for it. Deano has also landed Patrick Trueman in it by hooking him up with 'Dalton' Annie Tyler and a dodgy unsaleable motor, and nearly went down for spiking Stacey Slater's drink. He recently convinced his father that Pat was after him, prompting the relocation of the Wicks family to a hired flat. Deano is now competing with Darren Miller for Kevin Wicks's attention at the car lot. Deano arrived in Walford and was taken in by Pat after claiming that his dad was dead. He then got quite a shock when Kevin and his big sister, Carly arrived in Walford! Deano always had a naughty side; spiking Stacey’s drink, stealing the sacred Queen Victoria bust and going on various joy rides. Unlucky in love, Deano had a one-night stand with Stacey Slater, and unrequited crushes on Dawn and Chelsea. Chelsea unfortunately used Deano to help her set up Sean Slater for assault. This led to him enduring a 6 month stint in prison. When he was released he was emotionally scarred, and a changed man. He rejected Shirley’s request to rebuild their mother-son relationship, and fled Walford. But not before giving Shirley some home truths. Return in 2014 In April 2014, Dean is seen watching his mother, Shirley, as she clears some glasses from outside the Vic. Dean then visits his grandfather, Stan Carter, as he is in trouble from handling stolen mobile phones. The police arrive, but Dean flees out of the kitchen window, leaving Stan to deal with the police. After his relationship with Shirley thaws a little, Stan calls Dean, who later arrives at The Queen Victoria pub. He introduces himself to the Carter family, but refuses to acknowledge Shirley. Stan encourages Dean to talk to her, but, when he does, he verbally attacks her for all the mistakes she has made, leading to Shirley's brother, Mick Carter, punching him. Shirley and Stan beg Dean to stay, but he angrily storms out. A week later though, Dean agrees to speak to Shirley, and they begin to bond. Dean also reveals to Shirley that he is currently working in a barber's shop, but does not like the way his boss treats him. Stan then offers Dean the money to buy his own salon on Albert Square. He agrees to this, and briefly moves in with his aunt, Tina Carter, before moving into the flat above his posh, new salon. After a few days of bonding with Shirley, Dean comes up with a plan to pack everything up from the salon, and decides that he wants to move to Lanzarote. However, Stan realizes what he is up to, and tells him that he should not ruin his relationship with Shirley again. He listens to this, and joyfully resumes his business. Gallery Dean Wicks.jpg|Previous promotional photo DeanoWicks.jpg|Previous promotional photo Dean Stan.jpg|Dean and his grandfather Stan Carter Dean+Phil.jpg|Dean and Phil Deano 2014.jpg|Dean (2014) Dean's Room.jpg|Dean Sleeps with Lauren Branning Young Dean Wicks from old home movie.jpg|Young Dean Wicks from old home movie Dean Wicks Paternity Test (2015).jpg|Dean Wicks Paternity Test (2015) Dean , Shirley , Jade Green .jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Fathers Category:Carter Family Category:2006 Arrivals Category:Wicks Family Category:Villains